role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Unit 7 Furuka
Unit 7 Furuka (７号機フルカ Unit 7 Fluka) is a robot girl and member of Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality Furuka has a personality that is quiet and graceful. History Debut: Robo Lass Meets the Three Units Unit 7 Furuka made her first appearance performing with Unit 6 Meruka in Osaka. After hearing an explosion outside, she and Meruka went to go investigate. It was there when they saw Robo Lass fighting a Fire Creature. Furuka was taken out of the fight early since the Fire Creature could absorb fire attacks. Then Unit 14 Catorce showed up to help out in the fight. After Catorce weakened the Fire Creature, Melka and Robo Lass combined their ice attacks to defeat the Fire Creature. Afterwards, Furuka, Meruka, and Catorce decided to team up with Robo Lass. The Electric Vampire Menace Unit 7 Furuka made her next appearance performing with Unit 6 Meruka in Kobe. During the performance, she noticed a huge light outside. She then went outside to investigate with Melka. It was then they noticed SasquatchMask fighting the electric vampire, Count von Lightning. Since SasquachMask was weakened by the count's attacks, it was up to her and Meruka to do the fighting. Later in the battle Sazer-Tarious showed up. After the count was defeated by a combined three way attack, SasquachMask thanked Furuka, Meruka, and Sazer-Tarious for their help. Furuka also got SasquatchMask to deliver a message to Robo Lass letting her know that Furuka and Meruka would team up with her again. As Furuka and Meruka headed back to the performance hall, Furuka thought about the count's words about more on the way. A New Unit and A New Enemy Unit 7 Furuka make her next appearance in a safe house in Osaka, where she and Unit 6 Meruka were getting ready for another performance. When an alarm rang out, Robo Lass told Furuka and Meruka it was time to check out the area under attack. When they got to the area, they encountered Ulfric Silverblood, the werewolf member of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. Before the battle with him started, Unit 14 Catorce showed up to help. After the battle started, a motorcycle pulled up and Unit 9 Pluna came to the battle. When Pluna had Ulfric distracted, Robo Lass told Meruka, Furuka, and Catorce to attack. Furuka let out a stream of fire at Ulfric. After Ulfric fled from the battle, Furuka was glad to see Pluna. After Pluna agreed to join the team, Furuka headed back to the safe house with Meruka. Menace of the Worm Creature Unit 7 Furuka made her next appearance in the Osaka when Robo Lass told the three Units to go do something while Robo Lass recharged her batteries. Later Furuka, Meruka, and Pluna went into battle against a giant worm creature. During the battle, Furuka used fire balls to do damage to the giant worm creature. However she got hit by the acid that was sent out by the giant worm creature. After the battle, she was introduced to Ben Tennyson. After the three Units waved bye to Ben, they headed back to the safe house. Phantom of the Opera? Furuka made her next appearance in Sydney along with Robo Lass and Pluna. While they were there, they decided to check out Sydney Opera House. While they were in there, they got attacked by Phantom. During the fight with him, Furuka used her Fireballs to burn Phantom's cloak. Later in the fight, Furuka combined her Fire Stream with Robo Lass's Avalanche and Pluna's Energy Beam in attempt to beat Phantom. However Phantom managed to escape due a smoke ball. Afterwards Furuka, Robo Lass, and Pluna left the opera house. The Frozen Gentleman Furuka made her next appearance in Mankato, where she fought along side Neo SquidMask, Kamen Rider Kurutta and CondorMask against PenguinMask and CatMask. At the start of the battle, she used her fire stream against some Shadelinqs. Later in the battle, she used her fireballs against CatMask. However, she got hit by both ice and sand attacks. She later revealed her new technique, Firenado and used it against both PenguinMask and CatMask. After the battle, she mentioned that she was glad to help out. However she then mentioned that someone had escaped from the British Museum. She then waved bye and walked off. Christmas Party WIP HydraMask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead Furuka made her next appearance in Osaka. She along with Meruka had noticed Centurion Shadelinqs attacking. During the battle with them, she used her Fire Stream. However more Centurion Shadelinqs arrived. That was when she noticed SasquatchMask had come to help. After HydraMask showed up to battle, SasquatchMask told Furuka to stay back. Later at the Robo Garrison base, Furuka reported that SasquatchMask had been killed. Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison Furuka made her next appearance in the Robo Garrison base where she listened to Robo Lass talk about the attacks done by HydraMask. Furuka was also present when it was decided that Brownie would become the new deputy leader of Robo Garrison. The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members WIP Abilities * Torch: Allows Furuka to light up dark places * Fireballs: Allows Furuka to send out balls of fire to damage foes * Fire Stream: Allows Furuka to send out a stream of fire to damage foes * Survive Lava: Furuka can enter areas of lava without getting harmed * Firenado: Allows Furuka to send out a tornado of fire to damage foes Trivia * Unit 7 Furuka and Unit 6 Meruka are known as the "twins" since they tend to be together. * Unit 7 Furuka was originally going to be used by Gallibon the Destroyer. However on November 26th 2017 after the reveal of Unit 9 Pluna, it was decided that Mandolore Shepard would instead use Furuka. * Unit 7 Furuka, Unit 6 Meruka, and Unit 14 Catorce have not met FlamingoMask yet. * Unit 7 Furuka and Unit 6 Meruka are the first Units that SasquatchMask has met. * Furuka's manufacturing date was on August 18th 2013. Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Robots Category:Female Personality Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Kaijin